


And Some by Virtue Fall

by Sparky (tapsters)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapsters/pseuds/Sparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aedan is a tyrant. Elissa finds that irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First

Elissa had been told that Denerim had changed.

Aedan mentioned as much in the letters he sent, though his words could scarcely compare to the experience. The docks were alive with workers and immigrants and adventurers coming home. But the air, thick with sea salt and sweat, was heavy, like a funeral for a life snuffed out too soon. It was hard to remember that these people had been alive once. Now they only existed, breathing felt as mechanical as remembering to lock the door when they left the house.

She didn’t really expect it to be the same Denerim, after all, the darkspawn had done a mighty fine job of burning most of that old life to the ground. But she hadn’t expected it to feel this heavy, as if trouble sat on the precipice, ready to dump disaster on them like hail in a terrible storm.

An elf held her bag out to her as she took her first travel weary steps off the ship, hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. Antiva was nice and Elissa had loved the time she had spent there, but really, she had missed Ferelden. It was cold, like always, but it wouldn’t feel quite like home until that chill got down into her boots and froze all ten of her toes.

“You gonna stand about gawking, messere?”

“Mm? Oh. My apologies.” The elf gave her a strange look as she took her leather pack and stepped out of the way of the other passengers. She hadn’t much coin on her to spare, her fare for the ship had taken most of that. But she could afford at least a night’s stay at the Gnawed Noble. Maybe by the morning, Aedan would know she was here. Maybe he hadn’t closed off the Warden compound like she had heard. Maybe.

There was a boy running the counter at the Gnawed Noble and a young one at that. He seemed caught in the vines of puberty, since his eyes often strayed below her shoulders to admire the way she filled out her leather armor. Elissa kept her composure, however, like any respectable Cousland woman. She just slapped her silver on the counter a little harder than necessary. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin and that just made it worth it.

Her room at the end of the hall was quaint...as her mother would describe it. The bed was small and off in a corner. There was a chair by the window and a wilted flower in a jar on the sill. Even the wash basin was tiny and the bowl had a crack along the rim. “Ah well,” Elissa thought, “You get what you pay for.” Certainly better than sleeping outside with no tent.

Her cheek had only just touched the pillow on her bed when an urgent and incessant knock roused her. She answered with a yawn, perhaps exaggerated, to prove a point. It was another elf at the door, ten years old by Elissa’s estimation. The girl offered up an envelope, sealed with red wax. The official seal of the king. “Letter from the king, messere,” the girl said, “It’s ‘portant. ‘E said not to stop runnin’ til I got it to you.” She was out of breath, panting and red cheeked. Elissa had hardly understood her.

She took the letter from the girl and offered her a silver in return. The elf was delighted as she took off down the hall with her prize. With the door shut tight behind her, Elissa opened the letter and read it by the glow of her half melted candle.

__

Greetings, Sister.

I hardly expected you to return to Denerim so soon. Especially without sending word ahead of you. You are forgiven. This time.

Breakfast will be served at 10:00 a.m. sharp. Tardiness I do not forgive. So, do not be late.

Aedan

Elissa did not know whether to be amused or unnerved. She had only been in the city a short while and already Aedan was sending little serving girls to deliver her letters. She had thought he meant it as a joke, but it seemed he really did have eyes in every dark corner of the kingdom. She felt compelled to peek outside of her door, though she had no idea what she was actually looking for. What did secret assassins look like? She would’ve known if a Crow was on her trail, Zevran had taught her the signs. Besides, what reason did Aedan have to kill her?

She had no designs on the throne. She and Alistair had left Anora to warm that seat alone. Her life belonged to the Wardens and Wardens were most certainly not monarchs. She tucked the letter back into the envelope and returned to bed. Any lingering unease she felt disappeared when her eyes fluttered shut and she finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Second

Mornings always came too early.

The sun had barely passed the horizon when she began to stir. A beam of light shined directly in her face and she groaned. She had nowhere to be, surely Aedan wouldn’t begrudge her for sleeping in just this once? Breakfast would be served again tomorrow.

Perhaps it would’ve been easier for her to resign herself to sleep again before Aedan’s letter replayed in her mind. She could see her brother now, sitting at a long oak table, with a fine spread waiting for her and when she wouldn’t show, his lips would curl into a disappointed sneer at the very least.

At the very worst, she’d find her neck in a noose.

That was enough of a prompt to get her out of bed at least. She bathed in the cracked bowl, packed her belongings and took her first steps out into the early morning. Outside, Denerim had barely hummed to life. Merchants were only just setting out their wares for the day, while the nightwatch set about extinguishing the lanterns that dotted the streets. The city itself still felt asleep as Elissa made her way through the near empty streets.

When she drew closer to the castle’s front gate, she felt trepidation creep into her steps. It had been some time since she had last seen her twin. They spoke regularly, but the Warden’s business kept that communication restricted to letters. Now that she stood here, outside these tall castle walls, she wasn’t sure she was quite ready to face her brother just yet. Had he changed like Denerim? Did he simply exist instead of living? She couldn’t imagine him being mechanical, like this city was. Aedan had far too much life in him, surely he wouldn’t let the changing times bleed it all away.

She was greeted at the wrought iron gates by an escort. Another elf, dressed in fine cotton, hair pinned up high on her head. “Greetings, My Lady. His Majesty is expecting you. If you would follow me.”

The gates were opened and the guards bowed their head as Elissa made her way down the path. For a moment, she was reminded of her in Castle Cousland, with guards at every corner to greet her with a smile and a tip of their head. One of the few nice memories left of the final days of her old life. Howe was a bastard, but a dead one at that. She wouldn’t sully the morning with a surly attitude. The elf led the way, down twisting corridors, long and lit with candles along the walls. “The King will join you shortly, messere. Until then, please feel free to sit.”

Breakfast had already been served and only waited for Aedan. What a delightful spread lay before her. Fruits of all sorts, strawberries dipped in something Zevran had called chocolate. He had shared it with her once and she often wondered why Mother had never brought them chocolate before. Peaches and pears cut and drizzled in a light syrup. Honeyed ham and broiled fish, garnished with eggs. And honey mead. Elissa hadn’t eaten this well in quite some time. Wouldn’t Alistair be jealous. She would have to write to him in Orlais and tell him of her fine meal.

“Hello, Sister.”

Elissa jumped, as if she had been caught stealing sweets before dinner. In fact, when she turned a dribble of syrup inched its way down her chin. Aedan smiled in his regal robes. It was such a shock to see him, Elissa scarcely remembered to breathe. Let alone remembered to bow.

“You’ll faint if you keep that up, Dearest,” he said coolly. He crossed the room in a few long strides and took his chair at the head of the table. Elissa felt foolish, as she took her seat to his left. His right was reserved for his wife.

“Will Anora be joining us?” She asked.

“No, she is resting. Far too heavy with child to make the trip. The doctors say to keep unnecessary movement to a minimum.”

“So I’m to be an aunt.”

“Yes,” he said with a sigh at the end, as if it were a burden, “But I’m sure you’ll do a fine job. You’ve the experience.” He took a bite of food and Elissa looked away. “Come now, Elissa. You’re not still mourning are you? The woman was Antivan. Her child was half mongrel by default. Fergus could have married a Chasind and it would have been a step up.”

It was no secret Aedan had little love for their elder brother’s wife. But there was truly no way of telling how deep the venom ran. At least until now. She swallowed and said nothing.

“You’re not eating.”

“Forgive me, Aedan. It’s just. Such a shock to see you this way. I had no idea you were even courting Anora.”

“And why not? We might as well be royalty. She said she wanted someone like her father. He was a peasant. I gave her someone better.”

“I suppose you did at that.” She couldn’t dispute it. Aedan was a far better politician than she was. He laughed in her face at the suggestion of making Alistair king. And laughed harder still when the notion that she’d marry him and become queen struck him. That’s why she took up swordplay and let her brother navigate these treacherous waters if he wanted. That’s why they left Anora to rule Ferelden alone.

“Besides, Fergus was too much of a weeping mess to make a suitable match. I doubt he’d even know what to do with a woman, now that his pet has...” His sister’s glare cut his remark short and he returned to his plate. “So, Hero of Ferelden.”

“You don’t have to call me that.”

“Oh but I do. My sister chopped off the archdemon’s head. Mother and Father would be proud.”

“Father, perhaps. Mother, I’m sure would’ve been horrified.”

“Nonsense,” Aedan scolded and he lifted his tankard in a toast. “You do the Cousland name proud.”

She smiled to herself before lifting her own glass to clink the side of it against his. Praise from Aedan was rare. He was often blunt, to the point of callousness. She knew he couldn’t help it, it was just his way. Still, to earn a kind word from him usually set a blush across her cheeks.

“You’ve not written in some time. I had expected a reply to my letter.” The pink in her cheeks faded with his words.

“Warden business kept me busy, Brother.”

“Ah, you’ve been granted a furlough, I take it?”

“There really is no leave from the Wardens, Aedan. But now that there is no Blight, much of my time is my own once again.”

“Then you’ll be staying.”

“Yes, I suppose I could.”

“It wasn’t a suggestion.” Aedan seemed genuinely pleased. “Maker knows I could use some intelligent company here. With Anora on bedrest, I’ve no one to converse with save the servants. And they’re a bore.”

Elissa offered him a tiny smile, her first since sitting with him to eat. Time had not changed Aedan, nor had the kingship. He really was a much better fit for the throne than Elissa was. She could accept that.

The quiet of the dining hall was soon split the sound of armor and swords and heavy footsteps making their way across the room. A lone soldier stopped shy of Aedan’s seat and he bowed at the waist. “I apologize for interrupting your breakfast, Highness, but I’ve news from the final three farmholds.”

Elissa lowered her gaze, to appear more interested in her food than the conversation happening in front of her. Aedan didn’t seem very concerned with her presence. “Very well.”

“The farmers’ claims remain the same. The land remains tainted and unusable.” The soldier had straightened and stared straight ahead while he delivered his news. “Their yield will scarcely cover their taxes, let alone feed their families. They have no more to offer.”

Aedan said nothing for a time and after a moment, the soldier finally mustered his courage and looked at him.

“Did you stress the importance of these crops to the rest of Ferelden?”

“Aye, sir.”

“To the best of your ability?”

“Aye sir.”

Again, Aedan said nothing. He sipped from his mead and looked thoughtful for a moment. “If they will not use the land, then take it. All of it. And give it to someone who will.”

“Sire...”

“All of Ferelden is depending on the few farmholds we have left. I will not sacrifice the many to please the few. Pay them a meager sum, if it will ease your bleeding heart. But if you do, know that it will be docked from your pay.

Whatever protest the soldier considered died before it passed his lips. Instead, he bowed again and left as briskly as he came.

Aedan sighed and and returned to his meal. “Apologies, Sister. Cleaning up after this Blight is such messy business.”

Elissa had twisted in her chair, to watch the soldier leave. When she looked at her brother, her expression was a mix of uncertainty and horror. Aedan had never been very nice, but she had never known him to be downright cruel. “I can’t imagine Anora approving of what you’ve just done.”

“I could care less what Anora approves of.”

“But she is the ruling monarch, Aedan! You are just the consort. You do not have the power to take people’s homes from them!”

Aedan chuckled and Elissa flushed. It felt like he knew something she did not. “Sister, you studied Ferelden history did you not?”

“Yes. With you.”

“Then you are aware that for quite some time our fair country was occupied by the Orlesians.”

She said nothing, unsure of what his point was. He continued. “Terrible people, the Orlesians. I know every Ferelden hates them by virtue of who they are. But they are truly terrible people. Experience confirms the stories.” He waved his hand dismissively. “But that is not the point. The point is, they have some very delightful laws. Laws that are still on some of Ferelden’s books.”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you ever heard of jure uxoris? No? Not surprising. The phrase belongs to some dead language. But it is not the words themselves that are important, but their meaning. By right of his wife.”

He rose from his seat and crossed the room to stand by a window that touched the floor and ceiling. Below him people toiled about, to ensure the daily affairs of the castle went on uninterrupted. “A few months ago, the Landsmeet took a vote and I was granted the same power that Anora has. Jure uxoris grants me this, under the condition that I produce an heir with the ruling queen.” He looked back at his sister and he smiled. “And above our heads rests my lovely wife with a bellyful of my heir. She’ll give birth any day now.”

“You planned this didn’t you? From the very beginning.”

“Carefully and meticulously, sister mine. Howe sought to take all we had. I only mean to take it back and to slap him in the face with it when I greet him at the Maker’s side.”

“Do you really think him at the Maker’s side? Do you really think you’ll get there with this trickery to your name?”

“The Maker is far more forgiving than I.”

He was near her chair in a blink of an eye, his finger tracing the soft line of her jaw. “Besides, it is unbecoming of you to play the innocent maiden, Elissa. You’ve no more right to judge me the elven whore I take to my bed.”

Her face was grim and Aedan laughed as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. “I’ve business to attend to, Sister. But please make yourself at home. The servants will show you to your room.”

And just like that, he was gone, humming some jaunty tune as he left her there alone.


End file.
